legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Metalbeard vs. Invizable
Metalbeard: Ahoy there me hearties! Today's battle will take place on me very own Sea Cow! Amset-Ra: Fighters aren't supposed to announce. We're fighting on the Sea Cow because Sting Rayzor (aka Axel) is terrorizing the Fighting Pyramid. Dr. Inferno: And my favourite Taco Tuesday commercial was on TV at that time, too... In the red corner- There isn't any red corner. Amset-Ra: That can be arranged! Amset-Ra throws down some red and blue plates. Dr. Inferno: What about the green and yellow corners? Amset-Ra: Eh, don't worry about them for now. Dr. Inferno: In the red corner- Metalbeard: Ahoy there me hearties now walk the plank! Amset-Ra, Ogel, and Lance Spears: ... Dr. Inferno: In the blue corner- Hey, the blue corner is empty! Amset-Ra: Where's Invizable?! ... Amset-Ra: We'll carry on without him. Ogel: But Metalbeard is the only other fighter. Amset-Ra: You're right. Dr. Inferno: IN THE BLUE CORNER- ???: I was here all along. Vorp! Everyone: INVIZABLE! Amset-Ra: Save the pranks for the battle. The president of the Brickipedian Admin Council informed me this morning that it might be a little too early to deal out Fighter of the Week awards. So instead, the Minifigure of the Week awards will be passed out! This week's award goes to Jawson! Jawson: JAWSOME! Jawson is a winner! Amset-Ra: That's jawsome- oops, I mean awesome. This week's User is our first user fan, Punctuation Penguin! Punctuation Penguin: Yay! I'm a winner! Amset-Ra: Everybody plays, everybody wins! Ogel: We can't say the same for Benny, AntiMatter, or Lance Spears. Lance Spears: Aaaaahhhhhh... Splash! Amset-Ra: Uh-oh, looks like we'll need a new predictor! How about the award winners? Jawson: Jawson will vote for Metalbeard, because he's JAWSOME! Metalbeard: I'm jawsome? I'm not a dragon! Punctuation Penguin: I'll vote for Invizable. He's probably got several different tricks up his sleeve. Invizable: Well put. Ogel: With that... Fight! GOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGG!! Amset-Ra: I like the ship's gong better than my own bell! Invizable: Now you see me... Vorp! Invizable: Now you don't! CLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICKCLICK... Dr. Inferno: I can't tell what he is building because the bricks are invisible... Oh wait! I see a safe! I also see a couch floating in the water! Emmet: This is my double-decker couch, where we can watch TV and be buddies! Batman: You are so disappointing on so many levels... Emmet: I remember hearing this conversation before... Bounce, bounce, bounce... Metalbeard: Shiver me timbers! A bouncing Micro Manager! BOOM! CHOMP! KA-CHUNK! INSERT EXPLOSION NOISE HERE! Dr. Inferno: Metalbeard has destroyed the safe, which is not a Micro Manager, Metalbeard. You know better. Invizable: Well played, pirate mech- Metalbeard: ARRRRGH! KA-CHUNK! KA-CHUNK! KA-CHUNK! Dr. Inferno: Metalbeard is swinging his sword wildly. Metalbeard: What does it look like, matey, a square dance?! Invizable: As a matter of fact, it does. Metalbeard: Huh? Vorp! Metalbeard: Aha! Slip Metalbeard WHOA! CLUNK! Splash! Emmet: Hi, Metalbeard! We can watch TV and be buddies! Batman: You are still disappointing on so many levels... Ogel: Invizable is the winner! Punctuation Penguin: How did you do it? What made Metalbeard slip? Invizable: Invisible minifigures like me can eat invisible food, so Metalbeard slipped on an invisible banana peel. Metalbeard: I WILL HAVE ME REVENGE, MATEY! Amset-Ra: Maybe you will in Round 2, since you beat AntiMatter. Well, I need to go fight Sting Rayzor. Everyone: WHAT?! YOU CAN'T! Amset-Ra: I can, and I will. So long. ... Splash! Amset-Ra: Whoops, forgot I was on a ship! Dr. Inferno tosses a life preserver to Amset-Ra. Ogel: ...End transmission... See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Metalbeard vs. Invizable? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles